


I Like You Better When You Can't Keep Warm

by lemonhopia



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College music festivals, F/M, Friends With Benefits, JUST WET SUNGJIN, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: You promised you'll stay away from Park Sungjin, the dreamy college senior you were already lucky to be ex-fuck buddies with. But one rainy summer night, you find yourself watching his band, and you realize you're never really free from his charms.





	I Like You Better When You Can't Keep Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Blame those 190727 wet Sungjin photos. Fuck.

Whatever happens, he absolutely cannot spot you in the crowd. Not after you've told him the two of you were done, and you can't keep sleeping with him before either of you gets in too deep.

What a joke. 

Here you are just a few people away from the barricades, trying to hide behind your slightly taller friends who dragged you to his band's set. How can you say no? They had no idea about your secret temporary arrangement with THE Park Sungjin, that mysterious senior who wasn't really the type to be the one every girl in school drools over, but makes everyone catch a second look whenever he passes. 

It's been more than a month since you said no to his invitation to your uni's summer festival yet here you are, standing in the middle of the crowd, trying to avoid his eyes as he scans the audience from the stage.

Fuck. He grew his hair out. It didn't help that he has that habit of brushing his hair away from his face with one hand, paired with that deadly smirk of his, and his hefty hands that make his guitar look so light in his grip. Your mouth turns dry at the memory of his grip on your hips as pounds into you, your shoulders when he holds you down in bed, and those fingers tangled in your hair as you work miracles between his legs.  _ This _ is the boy you left. It's just sinking in now. You don’t know how much longer you can avoid his eyes, knowing you'll be dragged into his blackhole again once you look into them. 

They go from song after song so effortlessly but you can't keep your eyes away from Sungjin even if he's on the side of the stage opposite yours. 

_ "Shit, please do not come to our side,"  _ You muttered under your breath as he walked towards your direction, that grin still in his face while he adjusts his in-ears to hear the crowd better. 

Here it comes, the moment you've been dreading all night. 

The closer Sungjin gets the harder it is to breathe. It's like you're naturally drawn to each other, an invisible magnetic pull between your bodies always finding the two of you. Your breathing almost completely comes to a halt when he locks eyes with you, his expression turning from excitement to confusion to something dark and unreadable in a split second. 

And as if the heavens didn't hate you enough already, it starts raining. The music was loud but the thumping of your heart drowned everything out. 

He bites his lip as it turns into a smirk, then throws his head back as he brushes the damp hair away from his forehead, exposing the column of his neck. Fucking tease. He knew you loved marking his soft skin, especially along his collarbones and jawline, and now he's being extra in putting on a show.

As expected, Sungjin wasn't fazed by the rain at all being the total stage beast he is, and neither were you. It was only a light drizzle. You're pretty sure you were wetter somewhere else. 

But the raindrops grew bigger and more frequent, and their set was cut short by two songs. Normally you'll be sad but tonight you're just relieved. You don't know how much more of Sungjin you can take before you explode. 

"Bummer, I really wanted to hear Warning live," You felt bad for your friend who looked instantly deflated. 

"Oh… Uhm, yeah, me too," You agreed half-heartedly with an awkward laugh. God forbid you see them play Warning live, especially with THIS Sungjin. You broke out in a cold sweat just thinking about how Sungjin goes wild whenever they play that song, emphasizing the fact that he really needs to have a warning label on him at all times. 

_ WARNING: Extremely addictive. Consume responsibly.  _

Not long after their set ended, the crowd dissipated into all directions and most of them headed to the drink booths. 

You take a deep breath and shake the water out of your hair then made a run to get beer, while your friends went to get food instead. It wasn't really your plan to get wasted tonight but after that encounter, you really needed a beer. Or two. Or maybe an entire fucking bucket.

"Had fun?" A familiar raspy voice almost made you drop your cup, a cold hand lightly resting on your bare shoulder to lean in so you can hear him above the party noise. Park Sungjin. You can always sense his presence. His intoxicating scent fills your lungs and you're so close to losing your mind. 

"Kinda, you were okay," You try to sound uninterested while you sip on your beer but the trembling in your voice gives you away. Maybe the shaking can pass off as being just from the cold. 

"You really need to dry off, you're gonna catch a cold like that," He eyes you from head to toe intently. You do the same and notice he has already changed into a plain white t-shirt. 

_ No. Don't look. _ He's already got a spell on you, no need to dig yourself a deeper hole. 

"It's fine, I'm gonna dry eventually," 

"You're soaked, let's get you dry," His cocky demeanor softened a little when he saw your state. Sungjin brushed his fingers through your wet hair, wringing off the excess water at the ends. It wasn't until then that you noticed how drenched you are. Your shirt is clinging to your body, suddenly making you feel so exposed in front of Sungjin. And it's not helping that you decided to go braless that day because of the heat. 

So, the internal debate begins. Do you choose to freeze in the cold, or do you choose Sungjin offering you warmth? 

Sungjin really has a way of breaking your defenses down. One minute you're trying desperately to avoid him, the next minute you're following him wordlessly into their now empty dressing room backstage which is really more like just a large closet with a table and a mirror. He flicked half the lights open, just enough for him to see the contents of his bag. 

"Here," Sungjin threw you a towel and one of his shirts, an oversized grey one that you used to wear a lot whenever you were at his apartment, and you can't deny the way it makes your heartbeat go even faster than it did before. 

_ Calm the fuck down.  _ He's only helping you get dry. 

You mutter a soft  _ thanks _ before downing your half-finished drink and turning around to pull your soaked shirt off. Nothing in your body he hasn't seen before, but of course it's different now when he's not supposed to be seeing anything at all. 

"You still look good in my clothes," He says with a teasing laugh, stepping closer to smoothen out the wrinkles on your sleeves after you pull on the shirt, but you'd really rather have him mess you up instead. 

You laughed at the thought. You already left him, right? Go suffer then. Drool over the Sungjin who got impossibly even hotter after you left. This is your punishment for doing so. 

"Of course I do," The tiny room felt so hot and stuffy and it wasn't because it was summer. "Can we go now?" 

"Hmm, not yet, you're still… Wet," Sungjin's hands went to the towel on your head which wasn't really doing any absorbing because it's just sitting there, so he helped you rub the water out of your hair. 

After he was done, he combed the large tangles out of your locks with his fingers then draped the towel around your neck. 

A few tense seconds later, your eyes met and you knew at that moment you weren't getting out of that room anytime soon. 

He pulled you closer using the towel, hungrily crashing his lips into yours. Your back crashes against the door as he pushes you against it, throwing the towel to the floor, his hands fumbling to lock the door behind you without breaking the kiss. 

"Fuck, I missed you," He whispers harshly in between kisses and you can only moan in response. "I've been wanting to do this all night," 

_ Missed _ is an understatement. The way your lips and tongues move in a sloppy and breathless kiss and your hands move impatiently along each other's bodies show how needy and desperate you were. You wonder why you even agreed to end things in the first place.

"Wait, I don't have a condom with me," He breaks away for a moment, shaky hands still gripping your thighs. 

"I have one," You reach into your back pocket and hand him one. "Here," 

"Wow, you're really ready for me huh?" How many times does he have to make that deadly smirk?

"Shut up and just fuck me," You hiss against his lips, your fists balled in his shirt. 

"I sure hope you brought more than one of that," 

He unbuttons and pulls down your shorts, then his shirt and jeans, then gets down on one knee in front of you. The way his pulls down your underwear with both hands without breaking eye contact almost made you lose all power in your legs. 

You cry out when his tongue licked a stripe over your slit, not caring about who might hear outside the door. His expert tongue and fingers still know how to push your buttons. When he's this determined, nothing can stop him from getting you wrecked in his hands. It didn't take long for you to crumble under his touch, your climax ripping through you with the last flicks of his tongue on your clit. 

"You still taste so good baby," Attacking your neck the moment he stood up, he picks you up and places you carefully into the vanity table, your back facing the mirror. 

Everything was a blur of trembling hands and labored breathing, but Sungjin managed to slip the condom on and slide into you without difficulty, his strong arms holding your legs open. There's no holding back tonight. His pace is rough and merciless, leaving you a whimpering and babbling mess. He's too needy to be teasing you like he usually would. 

You try to take your shirt off but he stops your hands.

"No, that stays on," He groans in your ear, lifting the shirt just enough to stuff part of it into your mouth like a makeshift gag. "Have I told you enough how fucking pretty you look in my clothes?" He pounds into you even more harshly, the crumpled fabric in your mouth not really doing much to silence you but it does offer you a bit more to hold on to since you can bite on it whenever you want to scream. 

Every thrust makes you see stars. His grip on your thighs that's sure to leave nasty bruises, his length hitting all your sweet spots, his lips sucking and biting and moaning against your skin, everything is perfect. Messier, sloppier, harder, this is how you can tell he's close. That, and the low and throaty moans he makes, not particularly loud, but the sexiest thing you've ever heard. 

A few more thrusts and he's gone. Your moans fill the tiny space, feeling Sungjin twitch inside you as he spills, his nails digging into your skin even more. It felt so empty when he pulled out and it only made you crave more of him. 

He pulls away reluctantly and helps you clean yourself up quietly once you both get down from your high. His lips find yours again as he helps you down from the table, but a lot gentler this time. 

"That's what you missed all this time," He grinned, his lips still lightly ghosting yours. 

"Well, I'm always down for a replay," Yes, the Sungjin effect worked. Did it ever wear off in the first place?

He chuckled and picked up his things. "OK, that's it, my place,  _ now _ ."


End file.
